It's Called A Snow Day
by Writergirl325
Summary: It doesn't snow much in Tennessee. Usually, we only get Frost...
1. Chapter 1

I was walking home from school. Thinking about how much I wanted to just skip school tomorrow to have a snowball fight, or go SLEDDING!

But I would never do that, so I could only hope.

It was cold, cold enough for snow even, but in Tennessee, it doesn't snow much. We usually only get frost.

Winter Break was in a week, and it was my favorite vacation. I loved Winter. Even more than Summer vacation!

We always went to my grandmother's house. There was lots of snow where she lived. So I always had the chance to see them.

Santa Claus, Jack Frost.

The subject was in my mind now, and this one was particularly hard to get out.

"Why doesn't anyone _believe?" _I muttered under my breath.

It had always bugged me that people didn't believe. Of course they're real! You just have to believe in them!

I sped up, it was getting really cold now.

"I'll prove them all wrong, one day. I'll prove they're real!"

A snowflake landed on my nose, and suddenly, it was numb with cold. I brought my hands up to my nose and rubbed it.

A soft thump came from behind me, but I didn't hear it.

I continued walking, rubbing my hands together.

_Why was it so cold?_

Sounds came from the woods on my left side. It got even colder.

_It only gets this cold where grandma lives..._

Finally I just stopped. Something wasn't right.

If someone bad was out here, I was done for. No other living being was in sight.

A twig snapped behind me, and I whirled around.

A guy wearing a blue hoodie with bluish whitish hair was standing there, his head was cocked to one side like a puppy that didn't understand a trick.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He looked surprised. "You can see me?"

I raised an eyebrow and said in my most sarcastic voice, "No I can't see you but I just happen to know you're there."

He smirked, and suddenly my knees felt weak. _what is happening to me?_

"Frost, Jack Frost. At your service."

I lowered my shoulders.

"Jack Frost...?" I whispered.

He shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm Frostie."

I cocked my head as well.

"Well if you're Frost, prove it."

He looked at me, exasperated.

The next thing I knew his arm was around my waist and we were hovering fifty feet in the air.

"Woah! Okay, uh, your Jack Frost!" I yelped, looking down at the path I was standing on a second ago.

He laughed and started lowering down.

I looked up and almost fell out of his grip because we were a little too close.

"Ah, sorry." He laughed.

I jumped down to the path.

"Hey, d'ya wanna go sledding? Or maybe have a snowball fight?"

I looked at him with wide eyes. "How did you know...?"

"Hey I'm Jack Frost! Trust me, I know alot. I know you've believed in me all your life, and you love Winter, you're an artist, and you're a swimmer.

My eyes got even wider, if that was possible.

"So what about that snowball fight?" He asked, winking.

My heart melted.

"Bring it!" I joked.

He grabbed me again and we took off for the park.

The wind blew in my face and I felt free, like a bird. Like a... A, Spirit! _You idiot! Frostie is a spirit! Great, he's probably listening to this weird conversation I'm having in my head right now!_

I turned towards him and he winked, laughing at the look on my face.

We had reached the park. Jack started to descend, but just before he landed, I realized where he was about to go down.

"Wait Jack!"

The snowbank we landed on broke off, and we went tumbling down the hill.

"Woooohoooooo! YEEEEAAAAAH!" I shouted as I rocketed down the slope. Suddenly I stopped, and I realized with a great deal of blushing that I had slid right under where Jack had stopped.

At first I was embarrassed, but then, after seeing a snow covered jack and after him seeing a snow covered me, we both cracked up.

"THAT WAS EPIC!" I shouted. "Can we do it again? PLEEEEEASE?!"

Jack laughed. "Maybe this time we should use a sled."

He rolled over and started moving his staff around in the air.

A sled made out if ice appeared, glowing blue.

"Woah..." I whispered.

He smiled and we dragged it up the hill.

I got on and kicked off, but just before I arced over the edge, Jack jumped on with me. My back was against his chest.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I yelled as we gained speed. Jack was making little slopes and jumps for the sled to go on.

Jack made a really big jump for the last stretch for the hill, and we flipped.

I flew a few feet before rolling down the rest if the hill.

Jack jumped up and grabbed my hand, then he gasped.

"Oh no, your hand!" My smile faltered as Jack helped me up.

Ah great, I had some severe frostbite.

"I'm sorry, I need to take you home!" He said, almost sadly.

"Naw, it's no big deal! I mean, that's what I get for hangin' out with Frostbite himself!"

He picked me up and asked me where my house was.

I sighed, and pointed to a small neighborhood.

"Second house on the block, you can't miss it."

We flew down to my doorstep, when I remembered my window was open.

"I need to show you something, my window is open, can you take me up to my room?"

He smiled and flew me up to my window.

I hopped in and rummaged around in my drawer.

"Got it!" I said.

I walked back to my window.

"I was seven, when someone gave this to me, at the park. It was a snow day."

He took the snowflake necklace from me and his eyes widened.

"That was you?" He asked, unclasping the necklace.

I smiled. "You said that you would see me again, and I waited, for years. And now I'm seventeen. And I kept on believing, a spirit doesn't break a promise. Ever."

He put the necklace on me, now it was glowing blue.

"Well, a spirit can't break a promise, because if they do, they get hunted down and trust me, it is not good to be hunted down for eternity." He said, in a very serious tone.

"It doesn't sound too pretty!" I laughed, falling backwards onto my bed.

"Well, i'll see you again. Soon. That's a promise." He said.

He must've realized how tired i was, because I sort of dozed off, and when I woke up and looked to my window, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

My Mom and I skidded to a stop at the peak of the hill. The snow was fresh, as we had started early, so we got first run.

We were trying a more alpine-ish slope this time, we usually took the paths. My mom looked at me. "Are you sure you want to do this one?"

I nodded. "Yep!"

"Okay, wait till I'm past those trees," She pointed to a group of trees about fifty feet down. "Then you can go."

She strapped on her goggles and took off.

I readied myself and just as she passed the tree line, I pushed off.

I was gaining speed, keeping my skis in a triangle shape so I didn't lose control.

I couldn't take it any longer.

I straightened out my skis and flew down the hill like a bullet on steroids.

"Woooooooohoooooooo!" I cheered as I raced past other skiers.

Suddenly, my right ski gave a frightening lurch, and I started drifting slightly to the left.

I looked down, and realized that the metal part that keeps skis in place when you're not wearing them had come down, though the ski was still on my boot.

I slowed down a little, hoping that I could keep the problem under control when the same thing happened to my left ski.

I was at a crawl now, my skis bucking and turning when I least wanted them to.

A familiar voice was in my ear, "You're another the only one thats good at pranks."

I was gaining speed again, at an alarming rate.

My nose went cold, and a breeze carrying a few snowflakes swirled around me.

"Hmmph." I muttered, clearly annoyed. "You can't hide from me Frostie."

I jerked my skis to the side like I always did to stop, when I flipped over and rolled a few feet down the mountainside.

It took me a minute to realize I was under someone.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?"

"OH FROST YOU ARE GONNA GET IT!"

I tackled him and rolled us over so I was on top, brushing a lot of snow onto him in the process.

"I'm not done yet!" He laughed while tickling me.

"N-No Jack! I'm T-Tickle-Ticklesh!"

I collapsed on top of him and started laughing my head off until he finally stopped.

I lifted my head and rolled over, lying there for a second before-

"Oh _crap _my mom is waiting for me to come down!"

I grabbed my skis which somehow survived the fall and put them on.

"Jack, you can can come down, my mom can't see you. Oh, and this time, no funny busine-"

I slipped and crashed into Jack, who, thankfully, didn't fall and held me up.

He looked at me with a weird look in his eyes before quickly standing me up.

"As I was saying..." I said, slowly, looking at Jack cautiously. "No funny business."

He put one hand over his heart and one in the air.

"I solemnly swear that I will not try to hijack your skis." He joked, winking.

"Thanks." I said.

I opened my mouth to say something else, then thought better of it, and finished the home stretch of the hill.

Once I reached the bottom, my mom congratulated me and as we walked back to the ski center, all I could think about was Jack.

He was so happy and humorous like normal, then... He just got all, sad.

What had happened?

We got into the car and turned the key, but the car wouldn't turn on.

My mom and I looked at each other with eyebrows raised and got out of the car, trudging through slush to get to the hood.

We propped it open and I gasped.

The engine was covered with swirls of frost.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jack. _I thought to myself angrily. How could he do this?!

My mother sighed. "We're going to have to stay in a cabin tonight. Sorry mads."

I shrugged. "It's okay, it'll be fun!"

We made the long trek back down to the ski resort, and booked two rooms on the top floor.

As we trudged up the stairwell, (there was no elevator) I noticed tiny spots where frost was appearing on the rail, but at the moment, I was too busy fuming over Jack's immatureness to take much notice.

My mom unlocked her door and gave me the key, and I wearily went up another floor and went into my room.

And who's sitting on the windowsill?

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WE WENT OUT TO THE CAR AND THERE WAS FROST AND... WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

He looked rather sheepish.

"Sorry.." He murmured. "I didn't want you to go..."

"But Jack why-"

In one swift move, he stood up and pressed his lips to mine, drowning out anything I was trying to say.

I felt like I was melting, his arms snaked around my waist and I put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Does that explain why?" He whispered, resting his nose against mine.

"I swear Frost you are the most annoying, immature, a-adorable, cute-"

He kissed me again, his arms pulling me against him.

We fell onto the bed, and I rolled over so that I was on top.

"Familiar?" I joked, pretending to be the dominant one, he got a sly look on his face and he started tickling me.

"N-no J-jack s-stooop!"

I collapsed onto his chest because I was laughing too hard, and he flipped us over, one hand crawling up my shirt.

"Jack! I'm, Im r-really ticklish!" I felt something against my neck, his lips.

"What am I going to do with you?" I muttered, pulling his head back up.

He looked at me for a minute, then kissed me again. I kissed him back, and then pulled away.

"Im still mad at you mister."

He gave me a pouty look. "Then how can I make you happy?"

"Oh i dunno..." I smirked slightly, thinking, then kissed him again.

"Never mind," I smiled. "This works too."


End file.
